In the manufacture of several types of coil devices such as transformers, ferrod coil sensors, etc. automatic wiring machines are utilized in which first ends of wires are loosely wrapped around a first set of terminals projecting from a coil form or arbor and then subsequently wrapped around the body of the coil form. Finally, the trailing second ends of the wires are loosely wrapped around a second set of terminals projecting from the coil form. By loosely wrapped, it is meant that the convolutions of wire wrapped about the terminals are widely spaced apart. Prior to subsequent use or assembly of the wrapped coil form, it is necessary that the loose convolutions of the wire be compacted against the coil form so that terminal sections free of wire wraps are exposed. The wire wrap free sections of terminals then may be attached to or within an electrical utilization device such as a telephone matrix switch.